There’s Something Special Written in the Stars
by okaie
Summary: The gang has an overnight field trip to the Pickford Planetarium, with Hackett chaperoning!  And with Pim meddling around as well, it's sure to be an interesting night for Phil and Keely.
1. Onward!

**Story Title: There's Something Special Written in the Stars Tonight**

**Summary:** An overnight field trip with the school… to the Pickford planetarium. With Hackett overseeing the trip as chaperone though, Phil can only hope to get through the night without getting the third degree. But with Keely there as well, can he resist using future technology to impress her? Of course… he also has to keep an eye on Pim… It's going to be an interesting night for the gang in Pickford.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phil of the Future. Boo. :(

**Rating:** T – Because I said so.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Onward!**

**I've decided to write some lighter faire, for a change. Hope you enjoy it! Review please!**

_Knock knock._ "Coming!" a boy's voice called. A clatter of footsteps was heard before the door was swung open. Immediately, he smiled. "Hey, Keels," he said, his smile bright.

"Phil!" she squealed, the pack strapped to her back swung jovially as she grinned and bounced. "You ready?"

Phil shruged, acting nonchalant. "As ready as ever."

"I can't believe we're staying overnight at the Pickford Planetarium tonight. I haven't been there in a long time. It's going to be so much fun!" Keely clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Phil let loose a small chuckle. "I can't believe that Mr. Hackett is our chaperone."

Keely gave a thoughtful look and then shruged. "Well, we'll just make sure he doesn't get in the way of our fun."

Phil nods.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep," Phil replies, holding up a large duffel bag. "Everything's here. Sleeping bag, toothbrush, clothes, the Wizard, the camera, among other things."

Keely nodded. "Great! And I brought my lucky microphone in case we need to do some hard-hitting reporting!" Reaching into her bag, she swiftly pulled it to her face. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" she called, pretending to be on an interviewing crusade, "What, exactly makes you an expert? What do you do, precisely? Can you truly name and find all the constellations? What about the galaxies?"

Phil, acting in the moment, trained an imaginary camera on her. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "They won't know what hit them!"

Keely beamed. "Yeah, I'm really hoping we'll be able to get a segment in the for the H.G. Wells Daily Digest." She dropped her microphone back into her pack, zipping it up. "So are we ready to go?"

"I think so," Phil said, walking out the door while dragging it shut behind him. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" he called over his shoulder before the door shut. He put his free arm around Keely's shoulder. "Onward!"

Keely laughed, enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapped around her. She bit her lip, nervously then, ducking her head down so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping up her face and coloring her cheeks.

As they started to walk forward, the door swung open again. "Oiy! Phil!" a girl's voice barked. "And Sunshine," she added after a moment. "Wait! I don't know where to go."

Phil and Keely swiveled backward. "Pim?" Phil said incredulously. "I thought you said you weren't going."

"I wasn't," she grunted, "but mom said I had to. And the planetarium was never one of my must see places in Pickford anyway, so I've never been. I mean, I've been in space before, people, I think I know what the stars look like! But no! It just has to be a 'good experience,' according to mom." She grunted again. "So I'm going. And it looks like I'm going to have to follow you two there." She put her hand to her stomach. "I think I'm gonna get sick before I get there."

Keely looked at her inquisitively.

"Just please don't do anything lovey dovey before I can get away and I'll be fine." Pim pushed between them, breaking them apart and throwing both off balance.

Phil narrowed his eyes at her as he straightened again and Keely's eyes widened in surprise and disappointment.

"Let's go!" Pim snapped, "Lead the way, Phil… Blondie."

Phil and Keely walked forward together, the space between them closing in once again. Pim rolled her eyes as she followed behind.

"I think someone's a little grumpy today, Phil," Keely whispered into his ear.

Phil felt a shiver go down his spine as her warm breath hit his ear. "You think?" he whispered back, in his sarcastic, yet endearing way. "But don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't ruin anything."

Keely nodded, smiling to herself. She reached down, feeling for his warm hand. Lacing her fingers through his, she squeezed gently. She bit her lip shyly in happiness when he squeezed back.

Yes, this was going to be a fun field trip: especially with Phil at her side.

**A short chapter, but hopefully you'll still like it. Oh! Did I mention before? I actually have a teacher this year named Mr. Hackett! Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, hope you like the story so far. Please review! **


	2. Friends hold hands…

**Chapter 2: Friends hold hands…**

**Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Finally!" Pim screeched in relief as the vast building appeared before them. "I was about to lose my lunch. Ugh." She stuck out her tongue in disgust as she stared at the two friends holding hands right before her.

Phil and Keely stopped abruptly as she screamed and looked back, both of their heads angling inward. Phil looked from Pim, who appeared to be dry heaving, to Keely, and shrugged. Keely shrugged back and quickly turned her face away as she realized how close their faces were. Her cheeks begin to tinge with pink once again. It seemed to happen more and more often these days. Her grip on Phil's hand loosened for a moment, then tightened once again after another moment.

They began walking once more, hands swinging lightly between them, as Pim ran by with a whoop, hollering, "I'm saved!"

Phil rolled his eyes as they ended up following behind her, the distance between them lengthening with each passing second.

As they approached the building, a riot of teens appeared before them. Pim had already camouflaged herself into the group; only her maniacal laugh was heard from within the mass. "Ill! Eely!" a voice called. Keely and Phil exchanged confused looks as they scanned the crowd. They found a tall blonde haired boy waving one hand like mad, the other securely wrapped around a pizza box. He swallowed and called again. "Philly Cheese Steak! Keely!"

Keely raised up her free hand to wave. "Hey Owen! Hey Via." She smiled at her friends, laughing as Owen stuffed more pizza into his mouth.

"Keely!" Via chirped in her thick British accent. She returned a warm smile in return. "And how are you two doing today?"

Phil and Keely looked at each other and shrugged. "Good, I guess," Phil said turning back to face Via. "Nothing much has happened…"

"Nothing?" Via cut in, her always observant eyes flicking back up from the exact spot where Phil and Keely were holding hands. "Really?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked piercingly at Keely.

Keely's brow furrowed as she bit her lip. "No… nothing…" she said cautiously.

"Really?" Via repeated, her eyes once again traveling down to look at the pair's hands. "So you and Phil have done nothing together?" She looked sharply at Phil this time.

"Erm… no… nothing," Phil said, shifting uncomfortably under her glare.

Via's expression suddenly changed to a seemingly pleasant smile. "Hey, Keely…" she began.

"Mmhmm…"

"Can we talk? Privately?"

"Uhh… okay," Keely replied, shrugging. Her hand remained attached to Phil's.

Via paused for a moment. "Now?"

"Oh… okay." She squeezed Phil's hand once more before letting go.

As soon as she had released, Via grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the crowd. "Keely!" Via screamed in a hushed whisper.

"What?"

"Were you or were you not holding hands with Phil Diffy?"

"Umm…" Keely looked down at the hand in question, "yeah… I was."

"So?"

"So…?"

"Are you and Phil, like, a couple now?!"

"Haha," Keely laughed nervously as her cheeks flushed, "Me and Phil? Never… We're just friends; best friends."

Via snorted. "Just friends," she muttered, "you're insane Keely."

"How am I insane?" Keely snapped, defending herself, "I'm just being practical."

"Practical? In what sense? The crazy one?"

"I am not crazy!" Keely huffed.

"You are for Phil Diffy," Via said with a sarcastic smile.

Keely's eyes bulged. "What?! I am not crazy for Phil Diffy!" she said, getting flustered. "We're just friends, I say, just friends!"

"And friends hold hands?" Via retorted.

"Yes… well… some do…"

"Yeah, they do when you add 'boy' or 'girl' in front of it."

Keely said nothing as she looked away, biting down on her lip; the skin cracked slightly and as she licked her lips, she could taste a slight tang of copper.

Via took a breath, blowing out in frustration. "Why don't you tell him?" she sighed.

"Tell him?"

"What do you have to worry about, Keely? He's so head-over-heels in love with you it would be pathetic if it wasn't so cute."

Keely felt her heart race. "He doesn't love me," Keely said, trying hard to keep her voice level. "He doesn't love me," she repeated again. "We're friends. That's all we are…" she swallowed, feeling her heart crack, "and that's all we'll ever be." She turned around. "Come on, Mr. Hackett looks like he's about to give one of his speeches."

"Keely!" Via exclaimed as Keely began to walk away. "Keely!" She ran to catch up, but said nothing, but her face said everything, as she joined Keely's side, matching her fast pace.

* * *

"Wha ou ink eir alkin out?" 

"What?" Phil asked; his face contorted into a look of utter confusion.

Owen swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Phil shrugged. "Who knows? I could make a dozen guesses and probably wouldn't even be close. Something girly, though, for sure; probably clothing or something…"

"Mmhmm…" Owen said, his mouth full of pizza once again.

Phil gave him an amused look as Owen swallowed once again.

"They're probably talking about you and Keely," Owen remarked suddenly, looking out into the distance.

Phil blinked in surprise. "Mm… me? And Keely?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," Owen said shrugging, "Via's always talking about how you two should get together,"

"Me and Keely… get together?" Phil's face turned red. He laughed nervously. "We're not like that," Phil said, laughing again, "I thought that was obvious."

"Eally? I always ought tat chou guys oved each oder."

Phil shook his head vigorously, "No, no… we're… Keely… it's just… she doesn't like me like that, Owen."

Owen shrugged again. "Whatever you say, Differs." He resumed eating his pizza, leaving Phil with a fazed expression.

"Philllllllll…" a voice said a few moments later, a hand waving in front of his face.

"Wha?"

Via rolled her eyes as she lowered her hand. "Zoning out there, Diffy?"

"Uhh… yeah… you can say that." Phil cleared his throat. He looked to his side, where Keely stood, and found that Keely was looking at him as well. She snapped her head away quickly, before slowly turning her head back toward Phil. She gave him a shy, embarrassed smile, which Phil returned.

Feeling her heart flutter, Keely slowly reached down once again, feeling for Phil's warm hand. Friends hold hands…

* * *

"I, Neil Hackett, will be leading this little overnight field trip," Mr. Hackett began with a drawl. "Now for the rules…" The kids groaned. "Number one: we all know how handsome I am," Mr. Hackett let out a little chuckle as the friends all exchanged eye rolls and Pim made voluntary gagging noises, "so, when I receive a phone call from my date last night, Megan, I expect compliancy from all of you." Mr. Hackett glared, especially at Pim, who gave him a conniving smile. He shivered, narrowing his eyes, turning his glare over to the other Diffy, Phil. "And I expect no funny business from certain people… and their… girlfriends." He looked expectantly at Phil and Keely, who blushed and quickly released hands. Mr. Hackett raised his eyebrow in suspicion before moving on. "No touching the telescopes without permission, no electronic devices whatsoever…" 

"I thought you were getting a phone call tonight, Hackett!" Pim hollered.

Mr. Hackett sighed, "True, true, but I'm the adult and won't be using my cell phone unorthodoxly, so that's fine."

"What happened to equal rights?" Pim screeched.

"Yeah…"

"If he can…"

"I need my cell tonight…"

Murmurs started to break through the crowd.

"Equality! Down with Hackett!"

"Oh no…" Phil said, shaking his head and smacking his forehead, "she's starting an uproar before we even get inside."

"Down with Hackett!" the students began to cheer.

"Advance!" Pim screamed, laughing maniacally.

"Oh no…" Mr. Hackett exclaimed, backing away slightly. "I'm sure we can come to a compromise," he said, stretching out the neck to his sweater vest in anxiety.

Pim laughed, placing herself in front of the troops, and therefore, placing herself in command. "A compromise? Why would I compromise when I could rule?!"

"Cheese nips!" Phil muttered, "I better stop her." He started to advance, when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Phil!" Keely whined, her fingers still pinching his sleeve. "You can't just leave me here alone!"

Phil rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed her hand in his and started forward again. "Pim!" he called. "Pim!"

Pim continued to laugh in front of a terrified Hackett.

"PIM! STOP!"

She turned around, looking at her brother defiantly. The crowd hushed around her as she stared out. "Why should I?"

"Let's just say I overheard a certain phone call from school with 'mom' recently," Phil called, still pushing through the crowd with Keely.

"You wouldn't…" Pim said, narrowing her eyes.

Phil reached the front of the crowd and stood in front of Pim, staring her down. "Wouldn't I?" Phil said with a smirk.

Pim gave him an infuriated stare. "Fine…" she mumbled, turning back to Hackett, who let out a sigh of relief, mopping his sweaty forehead with the edge of his sweater vest, "we can compromise."

Phil smiled in victory and looked over his shoulder at Keely, who beamed back. This was going to be one crazy night.

**Yay! I finished another chapter:) I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully it's good enough. If you think I should change anything, I'd be happy to hear some suggestions. Oh! My birthday is in two days (October 2****nd****!), so maybe you could review as a birthday gift. ;)**


	3. Oh! Nicknames!

**Chapter 3: Oh! Nicknames!**

**Sorry it took me so long… But, thanks everyone! Special thanks to CraftyNotepad, who helped me with this chapter immensely. :) Enjoy and review!**

"I can't believe she's still unhappy," Phil said, looking at his little sister, his eyebrow raised.

"Really?" Keely said, giving him a quick glance as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I mean, she got Hackett to allow us to use electronic devices, give her an automatic A for the year, and monitor the security cameras whenever she wants…" Phil looked around cautiously, his head swiveling from side to side as he casually took out his Wizard, holding it behind his back as he pressed a button. He stepped in front of the growing cylinder shaped object; his sleeping bag. Phil looked around again, nonchalantly, before picking it up off the ground to unroll it.

"Ehh…" Keely smiled after watching Phil zap himself a sleeping bag from the Wizard; those Diffy's, always using future technology. But she didn't blame them, they just used what they already had. She shrugged. "…it's Pim," she said finally. She looked down on the floor, looking for the perfect place to snuggle under the 'stars' for the night.

Phil looked thoughtful before shrugging as well. "Yeah, probably just disappointed that she didn't get to overthrow him." He placed his sleeping bag next to hers. Watchfully, he took out his Wizard again and zapped both his and Keely's sleeping bags; they were now both as plush as a feather soft pillow, but looked unchanged.

"All thanks to you," Keely said, looking up after watching wide-eyed as Phil zapped both of their sleeping bags. She never really got used to future technology. She grinned widely at Phil.

"All thanks to me," Phil confirmed with a cocky grin. "Because I'm just so great."

"Hah," Keely snorted, "as if."

"You know it's true Teslow."

"You know it's not Diffy."

"Teslow."

"Diffy."

"Teslow!"

"Diffy!"

"TESLOW!"

"DIFFY!"

"Will you two just scrap it!" a voice hollered from across the room.

Phil and Keely turned their heads. Pim.

"I've got enough to think about without you two screaming your little nicknames at each other! If I hear one more Teslow, Diffy, or whatever from you," Pim narrowed her eyes at Phil, "or Little Miss Sunshine over there, I'm going to…"

"Going to what, Ms. Diffy?" an authoritative voice spoke.

Pim grimaced, and then produced a fake smile as she turned around. "Mr. Hackett…"

He nodded, clearing his throat, obviously relishing being back in his position of power. "Tsk, tsk. Better behave, Ms. Diffy; I wouldn't want to forgo our little deal because of bad behavior…"

"Do you really want to forgo our little deal, Mr. Hackett?" Pim replied icily, glaring at him. "Don't forget, I almost overthrew you." Pim sulked again in remembrance. "My coup would've worked if it wasn't for my stupid brother," she muttered.

"Uhh…" Hackett took a step back, shuddering slightly before turning his attention to two different teens in the room. "Mr. Diffy! Ms. Teslow!" he exclaimed sharply, striding over grandly to the pair. "Please do not create any more loud disturbances tonight or an early send home will be extremely likely…"

"But…" Keely protested.

"I don't want to hear it," Mr. Hackett went on, heading Keely off.

"But we weren't doing anything!"

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Teslow. I don't think it would be wise to contradict the teacher at this point in time."

"But…"

"Ms. Teslow…"

"I didn't…"

"Teslow!"

Phil wrapped his arm around her waist while he watched her grit her teeth in frustration. "Drop it," he whispered in her ear from behind her, "it's not worth it."

Keely nodded, adding a little pout to her lips. "Fine," she finally said sulkily.

Mr. Hackett nodded superiorly, "You've made the right decision Ms. Teslow. Now I expect to see better behavior tonight, but for the time being, I'm watching you…" He looked to Phil, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "and you, Mr. Diffy."

"Uh… what did I do?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Teslow didn't create the disturbance herself, did she?"

"I guess not…"

"Just be sure, Mr. Diffy, if I see anything out of place, and I see everything, I'll be checking it out." Hackett put two fingers up in front of his eyes, moving them back and forth between Phil's eyes and his own. Phil and Keely shrunk back slightly. "You've both been warned." With that, Hackett turned on his foot and marched off.

Phil and Keely simultaneously shivered as Hackett turned around.

"Phil..." Keely whispered airily, tickling his ear as her hot breath hit softly. "I want to do something fun." She pouted.

"Then why don't we do something fun?" Phil asked, his heart fluttering.

"He's not letting us..." Keely pouted once again, pointing her finger at Hackett's back.

Phil smiled at her childish nature. "Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't see then, won't we?"

Keely smiled mischievously. "Oohh... Is Phillip suggesting we break some rules?"

"Just this once," Phil said, putting up a serious facade. "We only live once!" he exclaimed fervently, grinning. "Ready for an adventure, Keels?" he asked expectantly, looking at his counterpart.

She smiled softly. "Only if you are."

"With you? Always."

She smiled wider as they paused.

"... So..." Phil began. "Where are we going to start?"

Keely gave a thoughtful smirk before pulling her microphone out of her pack. "How about we snoop?"

* * *

"Keels!" Phil shouted in a whisper. "Where are we going?" 

She turned around, looking at him exasperatedly. "We're going... we're going…" Keely bit her lip. "That's a good question..." she said with an embarrassed smile.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh doll-face..." he said, shaking his head in dismay.

"I know where we're going!" Keely exclaimed before pausing. "Wait... did you just call me doll-face?"

A blush crept up Phil's neck. "Well..." he spluttered, "my sister calls you that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you not like it?"

Keely gave a coy smile. "Maybe... But you're Philly-Willy..."

"Philly-Willy?"

Keely smiled mischievously. "Yep," she said, nodding, "Philly Willy."

"Philly-Willy?"

"Philly-Willy."

"Uhh… so if I don't call you doll-face… you won't call me Philly-Willy?"

Keely gave a thoughtful look. "Nah," she said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. "You're still Philly-Willy."

Phil bit his tongue, his eyes widening: as if to challenge her. "Oh, it's a game now, is it?"

Keely's lips curved into a slow, secretive smile.

Phil bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. "First to say a name then, doll-face."

Keely looked at him innocently, still not responding, as if to let him make the decision.

Phil smiled devilishly. "So… doll-face," he drawled, "where are we going again?"

Keely bit her lip as he called her doll-face, hiding her shy smile. "Somewhere…" she said ambiguously as she turned around, so she would no longer be facing him.

"Somewhere doll-face?"

Her cheeks became tinged with pink. "Somewhere," she confirmed.

"Somewhere?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Yes, somewhere!"

"So somewhere?"

"Will you stop saying somewhere?"

"Somewhere?"

"Philll!" Keely whined exasperatedly.

Phil smirked. "You didn't call me Philly-Willy, doll-face, I win!"

Keely turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Fine… _Philly-Willy_," she said with a shake of her head and her hands on her hips, "you win this round, but when you're least expecting it… expect it." She turned around again.

"One, zip, Phil."

"Oh! Will you can it?!"

"Mmm…" Phil pursed his lips together. "We'll have to see, doll-face."

"Can I take that as a yes, Philly-Willy?"

"Only if you stop calling me, Philly-Willy."

"But Philly-Willy! That's your name!" Keely pouted, turning so Phil could see her face; he never could resist…

"No!" he said, covering his eyes with his hands, "I'm not falling for that one!"

"Philly-Willy… Philly-Willy… Philly-Willy," Keely sang.

"Keely!"

"Hah! You called me Keely!" Keely exclaimed triumphantly.

"I…I…" Phil scrunched his face up. "Hmph!"

"It's all tied up now, Philly-Willy. Ready to lose?"

"Lose? Never!" he shouted, punching his fist in the air. "It's on now, doll-face. Final round… it's all tied up…" Phil said breathily. He snorted. "Bring it on doll-face, you know you're gonna lose." He smiled elusively. "Ow!" he shouted suddenly, clutching his arm where a fist had made impact.

Keely smiled, slowly bringing her arm down to her side. "It's on Philly-Willy," she said sweetly before turning around and starting to walk off.

He gave a small pout as he continued to rub his arm gingerly. "That hurt, you know," he called to her retreating back.

She stopped and cocked her head to the side as she twisted her neck around to see him. She gave him a huge, pleasant smile.

"Doll-face," he said, "you're no fair."

"But I'm loads of fun," she winked, turning around again. "Now come on Philly-Willy… we're burning daylight here…" she continued walking. "I mean moonlight… or is it daylight?" She stopped in her tracks, checking her watch. "It is still daytime… But we're in a planetarium… and there's stars in a planetarium… so nightlight?"

Phil rushed by her, hooking his arm through hers as he jerked her forward again, "Come on puddin', leave the questioning for the reporting."

* * *

"Philly-Willy, I can't believe we didn't find anything!" she complained loudly, her bottom lip quivering as she looked at him. 

"What did I do?" he asked, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"Come up with an idea!" she begged.

"An idea? For what?"

"For me to report on!" she pouted more, making his heart beat faster, every count a jolt of thunder shooting through him. He was highly alert of the way she was making him feel, though he tried to deny it; even within himself. He sighed.

"For all you know," she continued, "this could be my opportune moment! It could be a report from within the walls of the Pickford Planetarium that puts me on the map! You've got to do something, mister!"

"Look… K-, little missy, all I can do is keep trying. I'm not magical you know!"

Her eyes widened as she bit her bottom lip, "But Philly-Willy, you're from…" she lowered her voice into a whisper, as they were starting to approach the mass of teenagers from their school, "the future. Do something!"

His eye twitched before he sighed, "What do you want?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Do something special!"

"Special… anything specific?"

"I don't know," Keely said, shrugging, "you're the future boy, you come up with it." She ran off to meet Via, who was waving at her from across the room.

"Hey!" Phil shouted, "That's not specific!"

She kept running, and if she did hear him, she didn't respond.

He took off after her.

* * *

"Hey," Via chirped as Keely approached her and Owen, Phil not far behind. 

"Vee!"

Via smiled warmly. "Where'd you and Phil run off to?" she asked as Phil and Owen, with his hand plunged in a bag of potato chips, exchanged mumbled (on Owen's end) greetings.

"Uhh… we went… we went…" she nudged Phil, "where did we go, Ph… Philly Cheese Steak?"

"Right on!" Owen hollered suddenly. "Philly Cheese Steak! 'Tis great name, eh?"

"Uhh… yeah…." She turned her attention back over to Phil. "Where did we go?"

Phil blinked rapidly. "Uh… why do I have to answer?"

"Because… uhh… it was your idea."

"Was it really?"

"Uh huh!" Keely hung on to his arm, looking up pleadingly into his eyes, like a baby.

"Well… yeah… erm… okay. We went… we went…"

"You went where?" Via asked, looking at the pair with confusion clearly spelled out in her eyes.

"We went to get a snack!" Phil answered finally. "Yeah, a snack."

"Yep," Keely added. "Ph... uh... Philster here, uh, got hungry. So we were looking for a snack machine."

"Right…" Via said skeptically. "So did you find one?" she inquired.

"Uhhh… no…" Keely answered. "We, umm… couldn't find one and gave up."

"Really?" Via said, her lips pursed, "A snack machine, huh?"

"Yep…" Keely said nervously, tottering back and forth on her feet.

"Well that's unusual," Via said slowly, "because there's a snack machine right behind you." Her eyes opened wide in expectance.

Keely's eyes opened as well, but her eyes were representative of the eyes of a deer caught in headlights. Phil's fingers began to tap nervously at his side as he glanced at her. Then, slowly, both turned around, the snack machine immediately swimming into view.

"Oh," Phil said stupidly. "There's the snack machine."

"Mmhmm…" Via said knowingly. "There it is… waiting for you to get a snack."

"Yep…"

"So…" Via said after a moment, "are you going?"

"Going where?"

"To get a snack, Phil."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry?"

Keely elbowed him.

"Anymore!" he gasped.

"Okay… sure then…" Via rolled her eyes.

Phil and Keely smiled innocently.

"What were you two really doing?"

"Nothing," was Keely's immediate reply.

"So you two didn't go tramp off to do anything could've broken any rules?"

"U-u-us?" Phil stuttered, "Break rules? Never."

"You two are really bad liars, you know," Via said matter-of-factly.

"We are not!" Keely said.

Via rolled her eyes once more, before staring at Keely and Phil with a look of disbelief.

"Okay…" Phil said, "maybe Stretch here is…" He pointed at Keely.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Shorty, if I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

"Uhh…" Via started as Keely berated Phil.

"Hey, hey, let it go," Owen finally stepped in, crumpling his bag of chips. "It's Phil and Keely, you know. They never go anywhere without each other."

"True," Via said, "But both of them never do much about anything either."

"They don't do anything?" Owen said cluelessly.

Via let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll clue you in later." She looked back at Phil, who was rubbing the back of his head, and Keely, who was pouting with her hands on her hips.

"Pumpkin, I was only joking you know. I'll go with you anywhere."

"Really?" Keely's face brightened, and Phil smiled.

"Yep," he said with finality.

Keely beamed. "Yay, Philly-Willy!"

"Hey!" Via exclaimed. "What's with the pet names?"

"Umm…"

"Erm…"

"Well," Phil began.

"It's sort of a competition now…"

"Whoever says the other person's real name first loses."

"Ohh!" Owen said ecstatically, looking at Via, "we should do that too!"

Via looked at Owen with a shocked face.

"Uhh… no, Owen."

"Come on Vee, it'll be fun with the O-Dog."

"I'm sure it would be, Owen, but still no."

Keely laughed silently into Phil's shoulder.

"And anyway," Via continued, "I'm sure this pet name thing has more to it then this competition."

"What do you mean?"

It was Via's turn to laugh. "Like you don't know."

"We don't…"

"Then you'll find out."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon.  
"Vee!" Keely exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Hopefully before the end of the trip."

"Hopefully?"

Via smiled pleasantly. "Yep. Now, if you'll both excuse me and Owen, we have to go find somebody."

"Huh?" Owen said, his attention turning back to Via. "Who are we seeing?"

"You know," Via said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I don't," Owen insisted.

"Argh! Just come on!" Via said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "See you both later!" she called. "And work on that lying thing; both of you!"

**So… yeah. That's it, I guess. And I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this. I have an idea, I think, but not really. So it's a semi-idea, I guess you could call it. Anyway, if you've got any suggestions (like nicknames for Phil or Keely, or an idea or whatever), feel free to leave them. Also feel free to leave a review. Actually, feel more then free to do it… please do it. ;) Thanks!**


	4. Oh Owen

**Chapter 4: Oh… Owen.**

**So sorry for the long delay! Had a little writer's block for this for a little bit, but I think I hit my groove again, hopefully. But thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

"Where is she?" Via muttered to herself angrily, searching the nooks and cranny's of the hallway. "I haven't seen her anywhere!"

"Who?" Owen asked again; as usual, he was clueless.

Via looked back at him, rolling her eyes. "I told you already…"

"But I was eating! I wasn't listening!"

"Didn't you just finish your bag of chips?"

Owen smiled, holding up a newly opened bag, "I had more then one… duh."

"Of course…" Via said in a sickly sweet tone, "because _everyone_ buys chips from the vending machine in bulk."

Owen nodded in agreement, "Exactly!"

Via wrung her head. "What am I going to do with you, Owen?"

Owen mumbled, the crunch of oiled, crisped potatoes overpowering his words.

Via shook her head in disbelief, "I swear, Owen, you do really have a black hole for a stomach."

Owen smiled modestly, swallowing his last bite. "It is a pretty good talent… ain't it?"

"Isn't it…" Via muttered, still searching. She moved forward, and found when looking back that Owen was still staring clueless where they had been before. "Oh! Just come on Owen!"

"Come where?" Owen asked, stepping forward slowly.

"You'll find out."

"Okay…" He continued to munch on his snack.

Via bit her lip, rolling her eyes in silent disbelief at his child-like demeanor.

"Miss Holland…" A looming shadow was brought to Via's attention and she let in a sharp intake of breath before quickly relaxing. It was Hackett. He was a nuisance, Via knew, but easily fooled.

"Hey, Hack-man!" Owen crowed, crumbs tumbling from his lips.

"Mr. Mitchell…" Mr. Hackett continued, his tone disdainful. "And where might you two be scampering off to?" He chuckled to himself, starting up a conversation with himself. "Scampering!" he guffawed. "Like mice! Get it? Mice… might? They almost sound alike, get it?"

Via's eyebrow raised slightly while Owen gave him a blank stare.

"Fine," Mr. Hackett sniffed. "I see kids these days have no sense of humor."

"Or maybe you just don't," a voice drawled from down the hall.

The three turned, looking for the source of the new voice.

"Pim," Mr. Hackett muttered, narrowing his eyes. "And just what are you doing here?"

"Me?" Pim questioned, in faux surprise. "I was just going to the bathroom…" She pointed straight ahead, "Right there." She smiled a sickly sweet smile.

Hackett turned his head, looking suspiciously at the women's bathroom sign hanging on the wall. "Say… I don't recall that being there."

"Really?" Pim said, with zealous energy, "It's suppose to be the nicest bathroom in the place."

"Really?" Hackett seemed interested. "None of the boys bathrooms around here are any good."

"I know," Pim said, agreeing quickly. She eyed Owen up and down. "They can be such slobs sometimes."

"I know, I know!" Hackett proclaimed excitedly. He put his arm around Pim's shoulder. "I never thought I'd say this Miss Diffy, but you are exactly correct!"

Pim smiled mischievously. "Say, Mr. Hackett, why don't you use this bathroom first? I'll guard it for you. I'm sure these two," she motioned to Via and Owen, "won't say anything either."

"Oh! That sounds great. You know, I have very sensitive bathroom needs. Very sensitive indeed. In fact…"

He was cut short by Pim pushing him forward, propelling him toward the door. "I get it!" she snarled, before quickly pushing her check muscles into a grin once again. "Why don't you go?"

Hackett whistled, pushing the door open with assuredness.

Pim let loose a laugh as soon as the door swung shut and Via looked at her with widened eyes, clearly disturbed. "Uhh… Pim…"

"Shh!" Pim hushed. "Wait for it, wait for it…" Her fists clenched in anticipation.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard, a much softer depiction of a rocket launching off. "Ahhh!" A scream echoed through the halls, a mix of a man's voice sounding awfully girly. This was almost immediately followed by a loud thud and clamor of bits of material falling to the ground like shooting stars.

Pim burst out into maniacal laughter while Via's face turned from shocked to anxious. "What did you do?" she asked piercingly.

Pim gave off her famous grin, waving her hand. "Oh nothing…" Pim let out another cackle. "Thanks for the set-up by the way. I was thinking up a plan to get him here, when viola, you two arrive."

"Uhh…" She looked at Owen, hoping for advice.

He shrugged in return, "It is Pim…"

"Right," Via agreed, nodding. "If I can have your help," she said, turning back to face the sinister sister of Phil, "I haven't seen anything."

Pim stepped up, eyeing Via. "Why should I help you?"

"I won't say anything."

"You didn't see anything," Pim repeated vehemently.

"Haven't I?" Via said, just as sharply.

Pim narrowed her eyes, staring Via down. Via stared back, bringing a growl to Pim's face. Via didn't even flinch. "Fine," Pim finally spat. "Tell me what I can help you with first, then I'll decide."

Via smiled pleasantly. "Well your brother…"

Pim rolled her eyes. "My brother…" she scoffed. "Now this really depends."

"Your brother and his 'girlfriend'," Via continued, disregarding the almost inaudible gasp she heard, "have some problems seeing the truth. I want your help."

Pim snorted. "You want my help, to set up those two?"

"Uhh… Via," Owen cut in. "Who's Phil's girlfriend? I thought he liked Keely…"

"It is Keely, you…" Pim's exclaimed exasperatedly before being cut off.

"Owen… I was speaking figuratively. Phil doesn't have a girlfriend… yet. I'm just trying to make sure he has one soon."

"Who are you going to try to make his girlfriend? Because I think Keely would be upset if it wasn't her. I think she likes him too."

Pim slapped her hand to her forehead.

Via closed her eyes tightly before opening again. "Okay Owen, I'll say this so it's easy for you to understand: I want to set up Phil and Keely, so that they'll realize that they both like each other and will become each other's boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ohh…" Owen said, "Why didn't you just say that before? It makes so much more sense then whatever else you said."

"Yeah…" Via's head turned, her eyes large with disbelief as she whistled a short, shrill note. "So, Pim, are you in?"

"Hmm…" Pim stroked her chin, "we'll see…" She turned around, beginning to walk off, before swiveling back. "Hey! Via! Mor-- Owen!"

"Yeah?" Via's eyebrow raised.

"You didn't see anything…" Pim's eyes looked piercing. "Because if you did, there's no deal."

"I didn't see anything," Via replied, a sly smile eliciting on her face.

"Good." Pim turned away, disappearing into the shadows at an uncannily fast rate.

"Great…" Via said gleefully, tapping her fingers against her pants. "This is going to be great…"

"I'm confused…" Owen said suddenly.

"Really? About what?"

"Who were we going to see?" he quizzed, "What didn't we see? And what's going to be great?"

Via shook her head, "Nothing, Owen, nothing."

**So… that's it for this chapter. Some more details will be revealed as I continue, but I hoped you liked this chapter, and what I've gotten down so far. Hopefully you've liked it; tell me what you think, if it's too unbelievable, if it's horrible, if you liked it, whatever. Anyway, review please!**


	5. Scattered Across Like Stars

**Chapter 5: Scattered Across Like Stars**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:) Hope you enjoy this! Please, please review, you know I love hearing from you. **

"Hey, Grace," an admiring voice came floating through the throng of teen. "Guess what?"

"What Grady?" a girl's voice answered, her tone slightly tinged with irritability.

"My friends, from the science community, well, well they said that I can choose the scenery for the stars we'll watch tonight, you know, to represent the interests of H.G. Wells High School." Grady wrung the bottom of his shirt twisting it around his hand. "So... I was wondering if you wanted to go help me choose the night sky for tonight. Maybe we could set the night sky to see if there's any stars that disappeared between our sky now and the Pickford centuries before!"

Grace smiled, full of awe. "Okay!" She exclaimed excited, grabbing Grady's hand. Grady let out a huge smile, running off with Grace in tow.

Keely turned, sighing. Grace and Grady had really hit it off… why couldn't she find a boy who admired her as much as Grady admired Grace? Of course… she only wanted one boy to admire her, and he couldn't possibly…

"Ketlzer…" a voice came floating into her ear.

She turned, smiling; Phil...

"You okay?"

She nodded, slightly indecisive. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Phil prompted.

"Nothing, nothing," Keely replied quickly. She bit her lip.

Phil's forehead wrinkled. "I think Via's right, Keelster… you are a bad liar."

"Am not!" Keely huffed.

Phil laughed.

Keely growled at him. "Not nice, Philler!" She slapped him gently on the shoulder.  
"Ow, ow," Phil cried out with feigned hurt etched in every syllable, mocking her light blow.

"Hey, mister," Keely started to threaten, "Don't make me hit harder."

Phil winked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really?" Keely slapped him harder, a slight ring echoing in the air, mixed with…

"Ow!" Phil exclaimed, this time earnestly. "That hurt!"

Keely smiled, looking down at her hand before looking at Phil pleasantly. "Is little Shorty hurt?" she cooed.

Phil narrowed his eyes. "That was a low blow, even for you," he proclaimed grumpily. "Humph!" He turned away from her.

"No! Philly!" Keely exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Phil hunched over more.

"Philly Willy! I didn't mean it! You're perfect the way you are!" she insisted.

Phil turned, a telling smile plastered on his face. "I was just joking, Keels. Only you would take it so seriously."

Keely's mouth opened slightly, before snapping shut. She crossed her arms, looking at him crossly. "Sorry for caring," she snapped.

"Aww… Kelts," he soothed, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm happy that you care." He rubbed her shoulder. "Really." He let an embarrassed smile poke out. "And thanks for saying I'm perfect just the way I am." He bit his lip, "I know I'm a little short…" He paused, "Well, either that, or you're a giant."

"I'm perfectly normal, thank you very much!"

"Mmm… of course," he said sarcastically. "Just as normal as me," he moved closer to her; she could feel his breath tingle in her ear, "and I'm from the future."

She steady her breathing before rebuking him. "Are you saying that I'm weird?"

"Ehh… just a little off the edge sometimes. It's nothing, easily fixed by a straight-jacket!"

"OW!"

"And to think that I told you that you were perfect the way you are!" Keely turned away.

"Aww… Big Missy, I was just joking. You're perfect the way you are."

Keely turned back to him, a little surly. "Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Really," Phil confirmed, nodding his head fervently. His hand fell on hers; an unconscious action.

Keely's lips formed into a small smile. She looked down slightly, before turning her bright eyes back to his face, her cheeks reddened. "Thanks," she whispered shyly.

Phil beamed. "You're welcome."

There was a slight silence.

"Soo…"

"So…"

"Philly Willy, let's go do something…"

"Like what?"

Keely shrugged. "We could look for something to report on again."

"Okay," Phil agreed readily. "Where to?"

"Uhh… aren't you the future genius?"

"Right, right," Phil smiled boastfully. "Well… we could… erm…"

"Erm…" Keely rolled her eyes, "Genius, Philippe!"

"Hey!" Phil said defensively, "I'm trying. Why don't you help me think?"

Keely batted her eyes innocently. "Because as the girl, it's my job to stand here and look pretty. It's the man's job to get all the dirty work done."

Phil raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Keely asked innocently. "It's true."

Phil coughed.

"You know you love me," Keely said, almost instantaneously regretting her words as the blood rushed up her neck and into her cheeks.

Phil's eyes opened wide, his pulse quickening.

"You know…" Keely stammered, "As… friends." She closed her eyes, almost wincing.

Phil nodded dazedly. "Yes, yes of course I do."

Keely smiled an mortified smile, the corners of her mouth pinching. "Anyway," she said, in an attempt to smooth over the words she had just murmured, "I was thinking that maybe we could get an inside scoop from Grace and Grady."

"Huh?" Phil said, still befuddled by her utterance.

"Umm… you know how Grace and Grady are going to set up the machine to see what stars we're going to look at tonight… I just thought that we might follow them, see if we can get the scoop." Keely bit her lip.

"Oh," Phil said. "Oh, oh yeah. That sounds like a good idea." He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, relief seeming to tide over her face.

"It is a good idea," Keely smiled smugly, "and you're supposed to be the one who's the genius in this operation?"

"Hey!"

Keely rolled her eyes. "Let's get a move on, future boy… before it's the end of the century and Grace and Grady have already left for outer space together."

* * *

_Whiz! Bam! "Ahhhh!" Thud._

"What's that?" Keely asked, shock registering on her face.

Phil's eyes opened wide, like a deer caught in headlights. "It sounds like a mini rocket," he whispered worriedly, "But it's Pickford, they don't have… OH SNAPSKIES!" He started to run off.

"Phil...adelphia!" Keely exclaimed, clutching his arm pulling him back toward her. "What's going on?"

"Pim!"

Keely blinked. "How do you know it's Pim?"

"It sounds like a Penny Missile!" Phil cried frantically, "Who else could it be?"

"Oh."

"We have to find out what she did!"

"How?" Keely asked, her forehead creasing. "This place is pretty big, she could be anywhere!"

"Follow the noise!"

"There is no more noise!"

"Well… we've got to find her! Let's split up and look. If you find her, well, drag her back to me! Or just threaten that you'll tell my mom and dad about what happened to my mom's turkey on Thanksgiving."

"What happened?" Keely asked curiously.

"Tell you later!" Phil called, already running off.

Keely shrugged, running off in the opposite direction. It was only a matter of seconds before she started to hear voices wavering in the near distance. "That must be Pim," she muttered to herself, slowing down.

"Fine," a girl's voice spat; Pim, definitely Pim. "Tell me what I can help you with first, then I'll decide."

"Well your brother…" another girl's voice said; Via.

Keely paused, stopping at the corner of the empty hallway.

"My brother…" Pim scoffed. "Now this really depends."

"Your brother and his girlfriend," Via continued.

_Girlfriend_. Keely gasped quietly, stopping in shock, forgetting everything else, hearing nothing else. Her back hit the wall, sliding down._Girlfriend._ Phil had never said anything about a girlfriend before. He had never told her anything about having one. Her breathing intensified and she felt her heart lurch. Of course Phil would have a girlfriend; it was a wonder how someone like Phil had already stayed single for so long.

Keely felt the corners of her eyes dampen, and she dabbed at them with the end of her sleeve. It didn't seem to matter that she had always said Phil never liked her like that anyway, because she had always hoped in her heart that maybe he did.

_Girlfriend_. Hope had just been crumbled into tiny pieces, scattered across like stars in the sky.

**So, how do you like that? Like it? Didn't like it? Opinions encouraged and reviews greatly appreciated! It'll help motivate me to write faster! **


	6. AN

**Author's Note**

I'm putting this story, _There's Something Special Written in the Stars_, on **_permanent_ _hiatus_**. I'm really, really sorry to all the people who have read this story and were looking forward to reading more, but I've found that I've become increasingly disinterested in writing this story and it's quite hard to write a story you no longer are interested in writing. I am considering deleting this story, but I thought it would be fair to tell people that I'm no longer going to be writing this before I delete it. If you would prefer that I don't delete this story, just tell me so, and I'll keep it up on FanFiction, unfinished. I'm sorry again!

...okaie...


End file.
